The Reason
by vickyng
Summary: Songfic- Porque siempre existe una explicación para las cosas desde la otra cara de la moneda. RenxHoro. Recomendado leer primero "Too Much to Ask". para Mailyn -muchas gracias...- :)


Hola! Cómo están? Aquí les traigo un nuevo songfic que he creado. Va dedicado especialmente a **Mailyn Asakura,** a quien le mando muchos saludos y le agradezco por permitirme utilizar esta canción -Esto se debe a que Mai ya había escrito un songfic con esta, pero me autorizó a ocuparla debido a que eran diferentes temáticas, y me dio mucho ánimo-. Como ya sabrán la gente que ha leído mis fics, este es un shounen ai: específicamente un RenxHoro. Les recomiendo a todos leer antes mi otro songfic "Too Much to Ask", aunque creo que pueden llegar a entenderlo sin haberlo leído. Como es claro, ni Shaman King ni la canción me pertenecen.

**The Reason**

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

Ya han pasado varios días desde que te marcharas, y yo aún mantengo viva la esperanza de verte un día aparecer allí en la puerta, con tu sonrisa, tan hermosa como siempre. Y que me digas que todo sigue bien, que deseas que esto continúe, que tu aún me amas. Yo entonces, sin poder controlarme, correría a abrazarte con fuerza, y permanecería así, entre tus brazos largo rato, escuchando tu respiración, para luego besar tus labios con suavidad y decrte al oído lo mucho que lamento todo y que por favor me perdones, que te amo y te necesito.

Pero en el fondo sé que eso no ocurrirá: Ahora tu estás muy lejos de aquí, tratando de curar las heridas que te hice, probablemente sin querer saber nada más de mí... Extraño destino, yo que pensaba que no sufriría, estoy ahora aquí desesperado, sin saber que hacer.

Bien dicen que nadie puede predecir el futuro.

Es acaso una lágrima esto que se siente tan tibio y húmedo en mi mejilla, y que al pasar mis dedos sobre su marca, estos se humedecen? Es esta opresión en mi pecho el precio de tu ausencia?

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

No sé si antes no te supe apreciar, o si lo hacía tan bien que me daba miedo. Sí, el gran Ren Tao, que no le teme a nada, estaba aterrorizado ante lo que sentía, de aceptar que te amo. Por eso es que te evitaba y que no llegué nunca esa tarde de lluvia. Supongo que ese día gris estaba recién empezando a aceptarlo, a pesar de que hace mucho tiempo que existía, pero necesitaba tiempo para pensarlo, tiempo sin verte para así abandonar mis dudas. Sentía un gran miedo a que vieras estos sentimientos y verme a mi mismo débil y vulnerable ante tu mirada, ante tu sola presencia.

Ahora al fin veo...

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

Me cambiaste dándote apenas cuenta de ello, en parte porque yo no me atrevía a mostrarte mis cambios. Lo hiciste incluso antes de ese primer beso que abrió nuestra historia y que hizo que te entregara ahora todo mi ser, con sus virtudes y defectos.

Le he contado a Yoh lo que me pasa y siento, guardando la secreta esperanza de que él te contara y con ello cambiaras de parecer y te quedaras aquí, junto a mí, y me perdonaras. Que me dieras una oportunidad nueva para demostrarte que sí me importas.

Pero tal parece que no le hiciste caso, y lo entiendo: Debí ser más valiente e ir yo mismo a decirte lo que siento, no andar mandándote mensajes ni ninguna tontería de ese estilo.

Yo sólo quiero...Yo sólo quiero...

_I'm sorry that I hurt you'd_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

Porqué no repliqué nada cuando hablamos por teléfono y me dijiste que querías terminar con todo esto? Simlemente no pude. Yo que justo acababa de decidir entregarte todo lo que había en mi corazón, y, Paf, me cayó como un balde de agua fría toda eso que me dijiste, dejándome en shock temporal, con la mente en blanco.

Tal vez todo sería distinto si hubiese dicho algo.

Perdóname, por favor, si es que rompí tu corazón con mi silencio de ese momento, y si lo hice antes con todos los que alguna vez mantuve.

Pero hay algo que necesito decirte, y no me importa si tengo que dejar todo con tal que lo sepas. Pertiré ahora, lamento no avsarle a nadie, ni si quiera le diré a Jun... Si lo hiciera, probablemente terminaría asustado y no iría, además que no sé que diría mi hermana ante este acto tan desesperado.

Yo sólo quiero...

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_That's why I need you to hear_

Este lugar es frío, pero ni me importa, ya soporté un largo viaje, y un poco de nieve no me detendrá. Camino entre las calles, desorientado. Logré conseguir cuál era tu dirección de tu casa, pero como no conozco esta ciudad, será difícil que la ubique. Podría preguntar, si es que sólo hubiese una persona en la calle: Pero los caminos están vacíos, a mi alrededor hay casas y amplios campos razón amas tanto la naturaleza, ya que te criaste rodeado de ella.

De pronto, al interior de una de las pequeñas parcelas, vislumbro una silueta. Es alguien sentado en la mitad de ésta, al parecer mirando los árboles mecerse al compas del viento.

Salto el pequeño muro, y voy con paso rápido hacia ella. Cuando estoy a pocos metros, me detengo, congelado.

Es un juego de mi mente, o es la realidad?

Diablos.

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

Me quedo ahí, pasmado, con la boca ligeramente abierta. El viento mueve mis cabellos de un lado a otro, haciendo que a ratos entren en mis ojos. Ahí, frente a mí, estás tu, sentado. Te ves como una visión o una ilusión, mirando al piso, con ese semblante triste y tu piel tan blanca. Llevas tu cabello suelto, sin tu banda, y de vez en cuando subes tus manos a tu boca, para así con tu haliento tratar de devolverles el calor.

"Horo-Horo..."

En qué momento dejé que ese suspiro escapara de mis labios? Tu lo has oído claramente y levantas el rostro, asustado. Lentamente me acerco a ti, mirándote fijo...Ni te imaginas cuanto te he extrañado, ni cuanto te amo. La sorpresa se marca ahora en ti, al parecer no esperabas que llegara aquí.

Conteniendo las ganas de correr donde ti, abrazarte y besarte, me detengo a unos cuantos pasos delante tuyo. Nuestras miradas no se han separado, y ambos tratamos de comprender al otro.

"Ren?"

"Podemos hablar?"

_And the reason is you_

Me miras dudoso, yo te devuelvo una mirada segura. Lanzas un suspiro, no sé si de resignación o de qué.

"Claro."

Yo sólo quería verte y decirte cuanto te amo, darte un beso y saber que tu también me amaste...o que tal vez aún me amas.

"Perdóname, Horo-Horo."

Apenas logré articular esas palabras, pero de inmediato miles más surgen en mi mente. Tomo aire, dispuesto a continuar.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

"Sé que te hice mucho daño... Pero nunca quise hacerlo. No sabes el dolor que significó perderte, nunca creí que sufriría tanto, Horo. Pero así fue. Sentía como si mi corazón se rompiera... Y sabes porqué, Horo-Horo?"

Tu rostro está fijo en el piso, y tu cabello me impide ver su expresión. Tus manos están temblorosas, eso se nota desde lejos.

"Horo-Horo?"- te llamo en un susurro.

Tu aún no levantas la mirada. Me acerco a ti, y me agacho, para poder quedar a tu misma altura. Con suavidad, te suheti por el mentón para levantar tu rostro...Estás pálido. No, no...Siento algo que se agita en mi interior, sufriendo. De tus ojos huyeron algunas lágrimas, lentas y tibias. A pesar de mi dolor por verte así, mi mirada se recubre de aquella ternura que está reservada sólo para ti. Seco con mi pulgar esos pequeños cristales líquidos que provoqué yo mismo. Te miro y te sonrío, devolviéndome tu el gesto.

"No quiero perderte, Horo, porque yo... Porque yo!"

"Porqué, Ren? Dime, Qué es lo que hace que no quieras?" - me dices en un tono suave y ronco.

_I found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

"Porque yo...yo te amo, Horo."

Ahora soy yo quien oculta su expresión al mirar al piso. Me levanto y doy media vuelta para dar un par de pasos, alejándome.

Te amo más de lo que te imaginas. Tu me has cambiado, me mostraste que podía amar a pesar de que yo pensara que no. Te amo como nunca amé, ni amaré otra vez.

Ahora soy yo el que llora, y no es por mi orgullo, sino porque al fin veo que lo único que queda, lo único que quiero es...

_And the reason is you_

Siento unos brazos al rededor de mi cintura. Sorprendido me giro, encontrándome con tus bellos ojos negros. Aunque no lo quiero, te separas de mi, y retrocedes unos cuantos pasos. Me sonríes con dulzura.

"Ren...me hace muy feliz oírte. Finalmente se que has cambiado, que lo que siento es correspondido, y no una ilusión."

"Horo..."

"Pero...Yo ya tomé una desición."

Mi corazón se encoge.

"Ren...yo necesito que estemos separados, aunque sea como pareja. Ya no tengo rencor para ti, pero el daño de tu indiferencia no se ha sanado. Entiendelo, por favor. No puedo...No puedo ni debo seguir."

Las lágrimas vuelven a caer, yo asiento en silencio. Me giro y camino hacia la pared que antes saltara para entrar.

Yo sólo venía a que tu supieras lo que siento...

"Ren!" -Gritas desde lo lejos, haciendo que me detenga- "Tal vez en el futuro, cuando todo se halla reparado, tanto tu corazón como el mío..."

Me giro y te sonrío. A pesar de que ya no estás conmigo como yo quisiera, siempre te amaré, y es algo que no puedo evitar.

Tu también me sonríes. Ambos no giramos, para irnos por caminos opuestos.

_I found a reason to show_

_The side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that i do_

En mi corazón guardo tus últimas palabras, aunqué se que puede que nunca se cumplan, como pueden que lo hagan pronto. Ahora el frío no me importa. Sin darme cuenta, comienzo a evocar el momento de nuestro primer beso...

Nos mirábamos fijamente, nunguno tenía palabras que decir. Nos acercamos lentamente, olvidando el miedo. Recuerdo el suave roce de tus labios sobe los míos, y casi logro volver a sentirlo: Tan fuerte fue el estremecimiento que me envolvió ante esa tierna caricia. Tus manos estaban en torno a mi cintura, acaricándome suavemente, y las mías al poco rato te abrazaban por el cuello.

Fue un momento mágico, tu lengua jugando contra la mía, acariciándose íntimamente. Con ternura y lentitud recorriste mi boca, haciéndome sentir cosas que nunca antes sentí; mil sensaciones en un sólo segundo.

Sonrío, pero es un gesto cargado de nostalgia. Ya has visto a través mío, y sabes que deseo ser tuyo otra vez, y por tanto, ser feliz.

Que no es eso lo que deseamos todos los humanos?

Tu fuiste quien me hizo ver que podía ser feliz, ser yo mismo y tener que ser como los otros quisieran, que mis sueños pueden hacerse realidad; y que tu siempre estarás ahí conmigo, para compartilos.

Ahora por fin veo que lo único que quiero es esta debilidad, sentirla dentro de mí. Esta debilidad que me has causado, esta vulnerabilidad que llaman amor.

_And the reason is you_


End file.
